


Forever In Debt

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's view of what Sherlock Holmes has done for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In Debt

Before you, I was just sleepwalking,  
Simply wandering through life.  
I had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to,  
With constant memories causing me strife.

I had been broken, both body and mind.  
I didn't know what to do.  
All my purpose had left me behind  
That was, until I met you.

You gave me back my life, and so much more,  
I will forever be in debt,  
To this brilliant, amazing, fantastic person,  
A man I'd only just met.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com


End file.
